Don't be a hero, America!
by Neko C
Summary: Palabras equivalentes a pedirle peras al olmo, pero no por eso Matthew dejaría de tratar.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Power le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya, todos los derechos reservados a su persona.**

**Dedicatoria: Regalo atrasado, muy atrasado, para Miyako Hyuuga1912. Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Advertencias: He visto muy poco de Hetalia, así que espero que no encuentren a los personajes con OoC o algo por el estilo.**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Don't be a hero, America!_"_**

Era la mañana después de Navidad, única argumentación irrevocable para que Francia e Inglaterra tuvieran que complacer los caprichos de sus pequeñas colonias, por lo menos los que eran medianamente posibles de cumplir (no es como si Francia o Inglaterra pudieran aparecer a Superman de la nada para que América tuviese su oportunidad de salvar el mundo al lado del superhéroe).

Así fue como terminaron en el zoológico de Berlín: Arthur persiguiendo a un hiperactivo Alfred —que aseguraba una y otra vez que podría pelear contra los leones él solo y ganar— y Francis gastando una fortuna en un oso polar de peluche para que Matthew al fin se moviera y dejase de estar parado frente a la tienda de regalos mirando al dichoso juguete.

Ese lugar era enorme, lo que imposibilitó que los encontraran al primer vistazo luego de su separación involuntaria, por lo que decidieron pasear sólo ellos dos por el camino señalizado, seguramente los encontrarían cerca de la jaula de algún animal peligroso o, en su defecto, la enfermería.

Aún así, el francés no necesitaba al inglés y su revoltosa colonia para pasar la tarde (tal vez lo disfrutaría mucho más), pero sabía que su hijo querido se sentiría culpable si trataba de divertirse cuando América e Inglaterra estaban perdidos por allí. Bueno, no había mucho que pudiera hacer el mayor en esa situación, así que sólo pidió perdón en su mente y caminó en conjunto con Canadá.

Francis le tomó la mano, con bastante dificultad (debido al tamaño del peluche y la manera en que el rubio lo abrazaba) a Matthew para evitar que este se perdiera y se decidió a distraerse entre las jaulas de los animales y sus datos informativos. Debía admitirlo, Ludwig había hecho un gran trabajo recreando los hábitats de cada una de las especies y manteniendo semejante número de criaturas contentas.

La tarde se les escapó de las manos como arena. Sin darse cuenta, los tonos anaranjados del ocaso (como una hoja de maple en otoño, comparaba Matthew) se pintaron sobre su cielo y todavía no habían encontrado rastro alguno del gruñón inglés o el hiperactivo estadounidense. Francis no tenía la culpa, no es como si él no los hubiera buscado, pero tampoco contaba con el hecho de que el zoológico se llenaría luego de un día festivo, ni que hubiera tantas _bellezas_ adornando su visión.

—Espera aquí por un minuto, Matthew —pidió el francés, dejando a su colonia contemplando la laguna abierta de las tortugas, con el oso sobre el barandal, para poder conversar tranquilamente con unos cuantos amigos.

El pequeño no se inmutó del abandono, sólo siguió contemplando a los lentos y verdes animales en su mundo, podrían haberlo secuestrado y él no se habría enterado de nada. Fue seguramente por eso que Alfred (lleno de banditas y rasguños, Dios y Arthur saben porqué) pudo acercarse sigiloso como el animal de la película de terror "Shark" sin ser detectado por su gemelo, de la misma manera que ocurría con la protagonista del filme.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó el muchacho, saltando sobre la espalda del rubio.

Tanta fue la estupefacción de Matthew por el golpe que dejó caer a su nuevo osito polar al recinto de las tortugas, ensuciándose en el lodo. El canadiense trató de extender su mano para recuperarlo pero fue inútil: la baranda de seguridad se lo impedía debido a su corto tamaño. Aún si apenas había tenido ese peluche desde esa mañana, sintió que había perdido algo importante de un segundo a otro.

—Mattie, ¿acaso vas a llorar? —preguntó el gemelo, viendo como los ojos violetas de su hermano se nublaban un poco y se cerraban lentamente—. ¡No en mi guardia! —sentenció él, al mismo tiempo que le daba un salto a la valla y caía de lleno sobre el acuoso hábitat de los reptiles.

—Alfred, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? —chilló un enfadado Arthur del otro lado, viendo cómo su colonia se metía otra vez en problemas.

—¡Estoy siendo un héroe para Matthew! —respondió el pequeño, a la vez que corría lo mejor que podía por la tierra mojada hasta donde se encontraba el peluche.

—N-no es ne-necesario, Alfred —tartamudeó Canadá, pero claro, América hizo caso omiso y siguió en su intricada campaña.

—Vamos, son sólo tortugas —dijo el héroe, agachándose para recoger el peluche—, ¿qué tanto daño…? —Cortó su frase al sentir como uno de esos "inofensivos" animales había aprovechado su proximidad para morderle su pantorrilla, sacándole un grito de dolor y sorpresa.

Finalmente, el pequeño fue sacado del recinto por los ayudantes del zoo, ganándose la expulsión de los cuatro debido a la gran cantidad de destrozos que el estadounidense había hecho en un solo día. Cabe decir que el castigo de Arthur sobre su colonia fue algo que él recordaría hasta el final de sus días.

¿Por qué ese evento del pasado venía a la memoria de Matthew en ese momento? Talvez porque Alfred volvía a actuar de la misma manera, sin pensar y completamente seguro que así salvaría el día, a pesar de que varios años pasaron.

—¿Qué dices? Es una idea genial, ¿no te parece, Mattie? Imprimiendo más dinero sobre la base monetaria y aumentamos la inversión de los demás países en la mi industria nacional, me darían mayor poder, ganándole a China, y podría salvar a todos de la crisis económica —explicó con aires egocéntricos.

—B-bueno, yo opino… —trató de disuadirlo Matthew, pero, como siempre, fue interrumpido.

—Espera… ¡lápiz y papel! Debo anotar esto para poder proponerlo en la próxima cumbre internacional. —América corrió a una de las habitaciones, buscando los dichosos útiles, dejando a Canadá de vuelta con las palabras en la boca.

Matthew sólo suspiró. Pedirle a Alfred que no fuera un héroe era como pedirle peras al olmo, lo sabía prácticamente desde su nacimiento, pero eso no le impedía intentarlo una y otra vez. Las tortugas seguirían siendo tortugas y la crisis mundial no se resolvería sólo con acciones amables y heroicas.

Aún así, allí estaría él para apoyar al cabeza hueca de su hermano con sus locas ideas. Y, por qué no, curarlo de sus grandes golpes, como había pasado con la mordida de la tortuga.

**-.-.-.-**

**Y eso, espero que les haya gustado. Cuando pueda acabar de ver el anime, seguramente vuelva por aquí.**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
